mémoire de mon imagination
by shikanta
Summary: message pour tout le site
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ! Un peu de rêve…

Shika : c'est un de tes rêves ?

Moi : ça te dérange ?

Shika : bah, oui, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le dire !

Moi : moi non plus mais, je le transforme en fic !

Shika : comment tu peux ?

Moi : qui vivra verra !

Chapitre 1

Quand on vous prend par surprise…

_Je suis dans un couloir…mais qu'est ce que je fou ici ? Mais attendez, les portes…il y a les noms des joueurs de beyblade… je suis dans le couloir des garçons….j'arrive à une porte avec marqué : kimiko, shikanta…des filles mélangé avec des gars… et celle d'en face est celle de ray et de Kai… j'entre dire bonjours à mon frère ? Bon, je prends mon courage à deux mains…_

Je me vois avancer, de loin, dans la chambre de ray. Quand j'entre, il fait noir dans la pièce mais la lumière du couloir me permet de voir que ni mon frère, ni Kai sont présent.. Je ne sens personne, ni un souffle ni un bruit. Je m'avance devant les lits superposés.

_Celui du bat doit être à Kai… car j'aperçois sur le lit au dessus, driger, qui dort tranquillement…_

Soudain, la porte se referme d'un coup sec, me plongeant dans le noir complet. Quelqu'un met un drap. J'entends aussi un tour de clé dans la serrure de la porte…

_Je suis prise au piège…j'aurais du faire gaffe…j'm'en doutais…_

J'entends aussi des pas se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Par réflexe, je me met en position de combat, ayant fais du judo, c'étais mon seul moyen de défense. Je sentis une main m'attraper le bras. J'essaye de frapper la personne qui me tien mais sans succès. Elle a trop de force pour moi... soudain, la lumière revient dans la chambre…

- Kai ?

- Kimiko ?

- lâche moi !

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, il me lâcha le bras. Il me proposa de m'asseoir sur son lit, ce que je ne refusai pas, mais sa voix était bizarrement douce … et le regard qu'il me lançait me faisait rougir…

- je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

- bah, je venais dire bonjours à mon frère et à toi… et puis, qu'est ce que tu faisait derrière la porte, tu m'as fais une peur bleue !

- j'ai entendus quelqu'un arriver vers la porte, et ce n'était pas ray, ça c'était sur…donc, pour être plus vigilent, je me suis cacher et j'ai fermé la porte d'un coup car je ne t'avais pas vu…désolé…

- bon, c'est pas grave, Kai. Répondis-je en souriant

Je vois Kai poser sa main derrière ma tête et se rapprocher de mon visage pour finir par m'embrasser.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout !… qu'est ce que je fais ?... j'en ais rêver toute ma vie et ça ce produit mais je veux pas… je ne peux pas…que faire…_

Et vous, qu'auriez vous fais ? Je sentis Kai me mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour demander l'entrée mais je refusais… je ne bouger pas, les yeux fermés, paniquant intérieurement… il passa ses bras autours de ma taille et me força un peu a m'allonger…

_AU SECOURS ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? à l'aideuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !_

Soudain j'entendis un tour de clé dans la porte et celle s'ouvrit. J'ouvris les yeux et je fut rassurer de voir que c'était mon frère…

_RAYMOND, AU SECOURS !_

Celui-ci entra dans une colère folle.

- **Kai** ! Hurla t il.

- ray ? demanda t il surpris, me laissant me lever et courir dans les bras de mon grand frère.

Je venais soudain de me voir dans les bras de ray… mon frère, que j'ai tant aimer serrais dans mes bras plus d'une centaine de fois. Je le serai encore plus. Il m'enlaça comme une petite princesse et déposa un petit baiser fraternel sur mes lèvres. Je rougie fortement ce pour quoi Kai s'énerva, jaloux.

- tu veux te battre ?

- c'est ma sœur, tu ne l'auras jamais.

- un match de beyblade ?

- parfais !

- LES GARCONS, ARRÊTES ! Je ne suis pas un prix à gagner ! De toute façon, je ne suis à personne. Arrêter vos idioties et lâcher moi la grappe !

- toi, on ne t'a rien demandé !

- tu ne parles pas à ma sœur comme ça !

- et puis toi et moi on a un match à faire ! Non ?

- prêt !

- à l'aide !

Les garçons sortir de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le font du couloir pour arriver dans un stade avec une arène au centre. Et le stade n'était pas vide. Le publique applaudit quand il vu ray et Kai se mettre face à face, en position de lançais.

Et c'est a se moment que je me suis réveillée.

Fin premier chapitre !

Voilà, c'est un chapitre pour rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai mis… je ne sais pas pourquoi aussi je le dit à tout le monde…alors considérez ça comme une fic !

REVIEWS !


	2. adieu

Salut ! Bah, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…ceux qu'ils me lisent…et bien je…**_JE QUITTE LE SITE_**

Ça me fait mal au cœur mais…malheureusement…c'en est décidé… voilà…

Kai : une de moins a supporté…

Pauline : oui, a moi aussi tu vas me manqué…

Max : attend, c'est pas une blague ?

Ty : 00 ! Je n'y crois pas !

Pauline : si…

Tous : …SUPER !

Pauline : (part dans un coin) bon, j'y go moi…

Tous : on sort une bouteille de champagne ?

Shikanta : vous n'avez pas honte ! RAY ! C'est ta sœur !

Ray : et alors ?

Shikanta : tu mériterais qu'elle te tue !

Ty : eh ! Shikanta, tu vien, on va fêté son départ !

Shikanta : (colle le plus gros coup de point qu'elle a dans sa manche à ty)

Ty : X.X

Shikanta : bon, je n'ai pas le choix de vous annoncé la « démission » de pauline !

Nous, elle et moi, remercions toutes et celui qui nous on soutenu…

Kai :…Shikanta, y a une lettre…signé pauline !

Shikanta :( lis à haute voix)

_Je remercie Kalas 1209, Lira.Hiwatari, Alloni, Cat of the west et GuiDrk._

_Vous allez me manquer..._

_Peut être que plus tard, je reviendrais mais…ce sera pour lire VOS fics et vous encourager…_

_Sachez que je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer quand j'ai pris cette décision…_

_Je vous souhaite à tous du courage et sachez qu'au fond, vous avez réussi à sauver la vie de ma cousine et la mienne…_

_Comment ? Et bien, nous sommes atteintes de la maladie de lyme ou de lime…je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit ! Et grâce à vos chapitres qu'ont a lues, il c'est passé un truc on va dire…vous avez empêché à nos petits cerveaux de disparaître._

_Je vous embrasse tous…_

_Très fort…_

_Pauline, une fille qui vous encourage de tout son cœur…_

Tous :…

Shikanta : elle ne m'a pas prévenu de sa maladie…je savais seulement qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital mais…pas ça…

Et voilà…je vous laisse la ! Je vous adore tous ! A! Peut être au ciel !

(Petit message pour kalas : je vais finir avec toi papas ! je t'ai toujours adoré ! tu me manqueras beaucoup ! a+ la miss, et bonne chance pour tes examens)

Allony ! Shikanta ! Aléanors ! Pauline !


End file.
